RIO alternative story
by bluJewel stories
Summary: To my first story, so forgive me for mistakes. Rate my stories by issuing reviews. I will try to throw chapters one by one Sometimes I can spend chapters every 2 days, 1 day, as I'm unlucky at 3. But calmly! I will remember you! ;)
1. Blu wines

\- What happened? - Jewel asked, when he came over to Blu looking at his bag.

Jewel ... I have to ask you an important question ... - said Blu.

What is going on? Jewel asked.

Do you have me as a loser? "Blu asked.

Of course you just did not notice where you are going, "Jewel said, comforting him, but to no avail.

-Will you have a choice with whom you would tie up for the rest of your life would you choose me or Roberto? Just answer honestly, I'm begging you, "Blu asked sadly.

\- Well ... emm. I ... "Jewel stuttered.

Of course I would choose you, after all you saved me by dying, do not you remember the bird? "Jewel said, a little lost.

And if I did not save you, would not these events happen? "Blue growled irritated.

Eeee ... I ... ... whined Jewel.

Say boldly! "He snorted.

At the moment, Blu began to approach Jewel, squeezing her into the wall so that she did not have a chance to escape. A moment later, Blu did what no one expected. He lifted the wing and wanted to hit Jewel! At the last moment he stopped, he jumped a few steps away from her, and with glass eyes he looked down at Jewel who was also looking at him, not believing that he wanted to hit him.

Jewel ... I did not want to ... I'm sorry - stammered Blu crushed.

However, Jewel, when she caught her breath, started to run away from him, when her eyes were just like the ocean, so wet from crying.

"What I did," said Blu.


	2. treason jewel

Blued in the material, those events happened. I sat and thought about what to do.

I know, I will make her a surprise! - he said excitedly.

Only what to give her ... I already know! Walnut and flowers at every opportunity! - he said to himself.

Jakimwiel did it. It's been a while, but I've already turned up in the air where I ate nuts for breakfast. At that time, Jewel, depressed with every situation, flew to his nest.

It's good that there are no children. Jewel said to himself.

She began to sob. Do not change the way Blu works.

Why did he want to hit me? What will go to make this happen. she wondered. She was crying. I can not stop. She loved him, but she did not know if her love was reciprocated. Suddenly Roberto came over to Jewel.

-Hey Gem! -krzyknął.

He saw in the corner of Jewel who was crying.

Hey, what happened? Roberto asked.

I argued with Blu, you even wanted to hit ... in a word why, the jungle changed him beyond recognition ... - she moaned.

Slowly Roberto came up to her and grabbed her arm and said, "Such a Goddess could not drown in tears. he said, making her smile a little.

It will be all right, to ... just a time of crisis, it will be good ... - he said. They came lightly to each other when they were sweating. They kissed slowly, without hurry. Suddenly, Blu came to the hollow, which in its claws held the edge and the most beautiful rose flower I can find.

Hey Jewel! I would like to with you ... - He fell silent when he saw Jewel cheating on his eyes! He was devastated. He looked at this scene probably from 5 minutes, when you saw the gem more and more to kiss her. Blu had squeezed the nut and flower from the clutches, producing a sound that made Jewel and Roberto look at his eyes, and Jewel saw Blu. He was embarrassed. He had never felt similar before.

"Enjoy it ..." Blu said, wiping tears from his eyes.

He began to fly away. Jewel jumped away from Roberto I and went to the entrance of the hollow.

-Blu ... come back ... please ... - She moaned. She fell into crying again, Roberto could not help her. Blu flew to river I and looked through the panorama of the Amazon.

-High time home ... alone ... - he moaned.


	3. Serious conversation

When Blu was about to hit the air, his best friends noticed him: Pedro I nico.

Hey, Blu! Where are you flying - they asked

-To the house. . . . - he burked under his nose.

But so far you live here. . . in the Amazon,"; they answered laughing.

The silence fell, only after a few seconds of this murderous silence, they understood that something had happened.

-Blu. . . . has something happened? - They asked.

Of course not. . . Jewel betrayed me. . . . just. . . nothing big. - haunted Blu

-But how. . . . has it stolen? - Nico shouted out.

Rafael, hearing it, decided to fly next to them.

-What happened,"; asked Rafael.

Blu says that Jewel. . . . betrayed him,"; said Pedro.

Everyone looked at Blu. He understood that they wanted him to tell them about the incident.

-We quarreled, I couldn't stand the emotions. . . . I wanted to hit her. . . I didn't want to. . . seriously. . . . . - said desperate.

-I decided to explain everything, I flew especially for her for the most beautiful flower and the biggest nut I managed to find. . . . And then I saw. . . - he continued.

-But what did you see? - asked Rafael.

-I saw. . . . Jewel kissing Roberto. . . . - he took it out through tears.

Blu, Blu. . . . you have to talk. . . . it's certainly a coincidence,"; comforted Rafael.

-Yes. . . . kissing with a stranger, certainly a coincidence. . . - he snorted Blu.

-You have to talk. - said Nico.

-Apparently about what? - answered Blu.

-Do you love her or not? - Nico replied.

-Well. . . . I love. . . what about it? She doesn't love me anymore. . . . - he took out a desperate bird.

-These few, MUST talk. . . . or you want to be like before, an ordinary domesticated NONE,"; said Nico firmly.

-Yes, you are right! I have to explain it. . . and if he doesn't love me, let him at least tell me it in my face. - said the mobilized Blu.

-That's what it's all about! FEEL! - They said in three.

Blu flew as much strength as possible to talk to his beloved.


	4. hope

Jewel was still lying in his hollow, crying over Blu.

-Blu. . . . it's not the way you think. . . . - Jewel moaned.

She cried. She didn't know what to do. Her lover lay in ruins through Robert's consolation. Suddenly three children came to the socket: Carl, Bia and Tiago. They saw the mother crying.

-Hey mom, what's going on? - She said Bia.

-Nothing to love. . . . - Jewel excluded.

-The following are the main reasons for this. . . . . But where is dad? - He said to Tiago.

When she remembered Blu again, she was again flooded with tears.

-Children. . . . few or your dad will return home for the night. . . . - said Jewel in despair.

-Why. . . . mom, has something happened? - He asked Tiago.

I have quarrelled with your father. . . we have to talk seriously about some things. . . - said Jewel.

The children felt lost. A perfect marriage, broken down by a trip to the jungle, to the Amazon? Such questions were asked by children. They used to say that it's a small one, but in the depths of their hearts they felt that something serious was at stake.

-Don't worry, mom, it will be good. -said Carla.

-Thank you, children. . . few things I would have done without you,"; she said with tears in her eyes.

They cuddled up, she knew what to do.

\- May he not go to Rio. . . . - Jewel moaned.


	5. Controversies

Twilight fell. Blu decided that they both need at least one night to rest from the emotions that they met that day.

\- I should sleep somewhere, I think I should not go to bed to sleep - he thought.

He was looking for a small hollow for one bird, so that he could rest. Finally, after 30 minutes, he found something just right for himself.

Here he will sleep ... - said Blu himself to himself.

Meanwhile, Jewel asked Mimi to take her kids to her for one night. She wanted to sleep alone, she did not want her children to see her again in such a terrible condition. She decided to fly to think about some matters.

\- I need to find him ... but where can he be? - She thought.

After an hour of flying, she returned to the socket to rest. As her father sat in the nest, Eduardo came to talk to Blu.

\- Where is Zu? Eduardo said.

She remembered the situation. She began to sob.

-Honey, what happened ? Did He do something to You? her father asked her.

-We have arguments, do not come home, I'm afraid he left me. He saw me kissing Roberto ... I did not want her to tell him. she said, hiding her head in her guardian's arms. Suddenly something strange happened. Her dad was happy!

-Great! After all, this awfulness has left us, you can finally be with a real bird, with Roberto! - he said excitedly. Jewel jumped away from him with disgust. After a moment, she used her strength to push her father. Eduardo was so pushed that he had to use wings to keep from falling from the tree.

How dare you say that! - she said in despair.

-I love him, I want to be with him! If I lost it, it will be your fault! If Tomorrow is not around, I'll go look for him, no matter where he is, I will find him! she cried in disbelief that Eduardo was so happy about the loss of Blu.

-But daughter ...

-No! And if he somehow forgives me, I will not want to stay here, you probably see me for the last time! Goodbye. - she said with such rage that if she had an explosive mood, she would kill him.

By saying this, she pushed Eduardo to the exit.

EXIT! I do not want to see you! - she shouted. Eduardo understood what he had done. She loved him, and he rebuked him. He could not forgive himself. Resigned, he flew to his socket. Jewel was left alone. He was crying.

"Jewel Jewel ..." said Blu in his nest.

"Free Blu," Jewel said, also sobbing at the same time. They both fell asleep.


	6. In the Deathbed

ADVERTISEMENTS

1\. I would like to thank all of you for so many views! You are great!

2\. I would like to refer to two (I hope so far) reviews:

A) monsterjamvadim

"SO

you are a Jewel hater huh? "

I'm not. It is simply an alternative story, what could have happened, not what it must have done. That's my vision, thank you all for the reviews!

B) RiodanJaneiro97

"It's a good story so far. Although the chapters are a bit short. But well done so far "

Thanks! With each chapter, I try to develop my story further, this is my first such story, I do not explain it, but I hope you paid attention to it. Thanks for the reviews!

I invite you to the next chapter which is called "In the Deathbed"

There was a beautiful day full of hope for our heroes. Blu was very nervous about the conversation that was about to happen. He flew to a nearby lake to wash himself. The wings were trembling sharply, which made him very difficult to wash. Soon he woke up, also Jewel. He saw three sweeties in front of him. They hugged. They ate breakfast. Jewel pretended to be normal, but there was emptiness in her eyes, filled with thoughts of Blu.

"This is the time ... it's time to see if my life is worth something. - said embarrassed Blu. He took the nut and the flower he had prepared for this ceremony. As he flew, He noticed that the trees fall to the ground with a bang. He decided to look at it. He noticed people who cut the Amazon trees.

\- I must warn others! - Blu thought.

Jewel played with the children between time, suddenly heard Eduardo's voice.

-Fast! Evacuation! Let everyone run away! - he shouted to everyone.

-What happened? Jewel asked.

People ... they are destroying ... the house ... we have to run away - saying that Jewel took wing, but she did not move at all.

-No ... while Blu is here somewhere, even if I'm going to die. - she said, departing.

Blu soon appeared, Jewel noticed him, but she was afraid to approach him.

-Listen Eduardo, I know you despise me, maybe I'm not worth your daughter, maybe Roberto is better. But I know that we will defeat these villains together. You understand jungles, me people. I know what they are afraid of. We have to try.

Eduardo, he felt that Blu was doing everything to match even Robert a little. He felt embarrassed when he realized it.

-Anyone! Blu proves us! Father Jewel ordered. As he said, they did. Blu prepared a plan that was to regain the freedom of this beautiful place.

-Everyone ready! Attack! Blu exclaimed.

Everyone attacked with inspiration, they knew that Blu would lead them to victory. Only Jewel stood behind and watched Blu.

"I love you so much ..." she mumbled.

When the dust of war fell, the birds heard voices in the sky. They did it! They regained their home!

Suddenly Jewel came to Blu. Seeing, Jewel knew he could not forget about her. He noticed that he was not carrying a present.

"Hello ... Jewel ..." he managed to say it somehow, avoiding her beautiful sight.

-Jewel ... we have to talk, I want to tell you that ... -where he was going to finish, there was a bang, triggered by dynamite tied to trees. Blu flew as fast as he could to solve the dynamite and flew up to make it dynamite. Time was running out. When he was about to let go of dynamite sticks, he noticed that he was getting tangled up. He could not get out. Time is over ... dynamite broke out, you could see how Blu was falling, he was not waving his wings, there was a light streak of blood.

-Blue! - Jewel yelled, flying as much strength to her beloved.

When she arrived, she noticed Blu lying, who was a little black and red, because of the blood that poured from the chest with a light stream.

-Jewel ... I wanted to tell you ... that ... - he stammered, barely catching oxygen.

"I love you ... even if you betrayed me ... I forgive you ... if I die, I want you to take care of the children, along with Robert ... I love you, Jewel ... I love you ..." he stammered, closing his eyes.

\- BLU NO! Jewel shouted.

-I love you! Please do not leave me ... I am begging ... without you my life is worth nothing ... - she stammered through crying, which could fill the bathtub if it was not comforted, by Eduardo. Eduardo understood his mistake, it was his fault! Only and exclusively his fault!

Blu fainted, only his chest moved slightly.

Quickly, Mimi, save him please! Jewel pleaded.

"Look what you can do, take him to me," Mimi said.

In three, they carried an injured Blu to the hollow Mimi.


	7. Return

When they transported unconscious Blu to the Mimi hollows, they laid him on the largest table that he owned. His chest moved slower and slower, sometimes he did not move. Everyone was terrified by his critical state of health.

-Mom, what's happening with dad? - Asked the children in despair seeing the dying tate.

"Nothing ... he will be fine ... he must be so ... please," stammered Jewel. Mimi flew to the cabinet with the tools that are necessary for the operation that was to take place.

"Good, you have to get out, I have to be alone, do not be upset," Mimi said looking at her friends. They obeyed her. They did not know what would happen next.

Was Blu supposed to die, by this one argument, by Eduardo, who disregarded Blu in favor of Roberto? The heart of every bird was waiting for moments when Mimi would leave the hollow and say that everything was fine. However, it was not like that. Minutes, a quarter of an hour, and even hours passed, and Mimi still did not leave.

-If something happened to Blu, you see us last time in your life! she shouted at Eduardo Jewel. Finally, the time has come. Slowly, Mimi left the hollow with red wings. Everyone was watching her, looking for signs of relief that everything was fine. However, as long as they watched, they did not find a single happy expression on their faces. Jewel flew over to her and asked her about her partner's health.

"Please, tell me that everything is okay ... I am begging you," she said as tears slowly crept into her eyes.

"I can not say anything right now, I did what I could, my heart works a steady rhythm, but he still does not wake up, you can visit him yourself," Mimi said without looking at Jewel. Jewel asked her aunt to take her children to her. She agreed. She went into the apartment. She saw Blu who was still unconscious, but the blood did not run down his body anymore. Do not give any badges of life. He was almost dead, only his chest moving, but as slowly as if he was trying to hold his breath and slowly let it out. Jewel posed to him and fell to her knees. She could not forgive what had happened.

-Oh, Blu ... I did not want ... if I knew that something like this would happen, I would never want to go to this hell ... - she cried.

-Why I had to notice now that life here was a chore for you ...? - she continued. She tucked her head gently to Blu's shoulder and began to let tears fall from her eyes. She stopped her beloved, because she wanted to fly to the Amazon. At least she thought so. Suddenly she felt the wing slowly tighten around her and hugged her to the breast of Blu. She heard Blu's laughter.

"I'm so clumsy that I can not even die," Blu laughed, his voice nearly inaudible.

-Blue! You live! Jewel exclaimed.

-Please, forgive me that I kissed Roberto, he comforted me, I did not know what I was doing, he regrets it so much, I'll do whatever you want, I'm just begging you, forgive me, I love you, Blu. Jewel moaned.

"I love you ... forever, even to death, even death will not separate us," Blu said in a low voice.

"Just what I want is to make you happy with your children ... I do not need anything more for happiness," said Blu, wiping tears from Jewel's eyes. Jewel felt tired from all the events of the day.

"Let's go home," Blu said, as Jewel slowly closes his eyes. They returned slowly, because Blu still felt very weak. When they arrived, they saw Mimi, Bie, Carle and Tiago in the silence. They broke up like lightning seeing their parents return home.

-Do you, you live! - exclaimed the children.

\- See how I'm clumsy, thanks to Mimi, that you saved me! - he laughed a little louder than before.

"I will leave you alone ..." she said, departing. The family became overwhelmed, then went to ventilate. Evening came. The family ate dinner when suddenly Roberto I Eduardo came to the nest. Blu was looking at them with surprise, and Jewel with contempt. Eduardo walked over to Blu and hugged him gently.

"I'm begging Blu, but I was stupid I did not see you trying ... sorry," he said, moved.

"And I'm sorry, Blu, I kissed Jewel, she did not want it, if you do not forgive me, I will understand it," he said in repentance.

"It's all right, I believe you," said Blu.

They sat together at supper, eating, in joy and happiness.


	8. Return to reality

_**At the outset, I would like to thank all the readers, I adore you! I would like to thank those two people who supported me very much, namely Cloverfield2001 and RiodanJaneiro97. I hope that in the future we will do an amazing story together! Greetings! I invite you to read most likely the last chapter of this story entitled "Return to reality".**_

Twilight fell. Everyone laughed as loud as they could, even Blu, who was still very weak. Through their conversations, there were various topics, jokes and jokes. They were playing, great. Guests who cried even with laughter had to leave.

-To love tomorrow! Eduardo exclaimed, flying away from Roberto to his nests. Blu waved them away, then went to look around the night sky strewn with a million stars. At that time, Jewel put the children to sleep. Once she did, she flew to Blu hugging his chest, which was slightly stitched. They hugged it for a moment when Jewel suddenly sighed.

-What a great evening! - she said looking at Blu, who was thoughtful. Jewel knew that she was thinking about something serious.

-Blue? She nudged him with a wing, did not receive an answer.

Blu? - she repeated.

-Oh ... I'm sorry ... baby ... I was a little thoughtful. - he said a little still in Blu's mind.

-What's troubling you? We can talk, "Jewel asked with concern.

-You see baby ... less than 5 years ago I was unable to fly, I was domesticated. I lived several thousand kilometers from here. Completely in a different climate. At this time I would probably watch another episode of Animal Planet, I thought I was happy then ... how wrong I was. Now I know what happiness is ... I have with me the most beautiful Angel with me and three smaller Angels. - he said in a gentle tone.

Jewel began to cry a little, for the happiness of saying so.

-Jewel? - He asked

-Yes? - she answered

\- I have to ask you a question, namely ... where would you like to live? Here, or in Rio? - Blu asked

-And you, honey, where would you like? she asked

"That's where you, wherever you want to live, will be fine," Blu replied.

She began to cry again. It was extremely sweet for her words.

-Here ... in Amazonia. - Jewel said sobbing.

Blu hugged her to let her wipe her tears. They hugged each other romantically, and then Jewel fell asleep. When he looked at her, he came up with a great idea.

-And maybe a welcome gift? - Blu thought. He laid it gently on the center of the socket, then silently flew out of their house to get the necessary things to his surprise. He needed some nuts and some roses.

-Hmmm ... I think I have to make a bag of nuts. - he said to himself. He flew several large leaves and vines. After a few minutes, he made a fairly roomy green bag.

\- Well, now let's go for nuts! he said to himself again.

He flew to the depths of the Amazon to find nuts. After 30 minutes of collection, he found enough nuts. Then he flew for roses. As he flew, he noticed a slow pace, sown with beautiful roses.

\- And that's it! She will like it for sure! he thought to himself, admiring the beautiful, mature flowers. He collected as much as he needed, and flew back to the socket. He scraped the same inscription on each of the nuts, placed the shape of the heart around Jewel with nuts, and filled the center with roses. He did it almost all night. He needed a dream. He lay down for two hours to get up again to make a nutritious breakfast for the whole family. Namely: he did for everyone after an energetic non-alcoholic drink, and made a fruit salad. The sun was slowly reaching the horizon, Blu was watching the beautiful panorama of the Amazon. The whole nest was filled with the smell of nuts and roses. After a moment Jewel began to wake up slowly. She immediately felt the delicious fragrance that was the Swedish table for her nose.

Mmmm ... what smells so beautiful ... "Jewel mumbled half sleep. After a moment she opened her eyes, and saw that she was lying in the middle of a large heart, which was made of nuts, and beautiful roses were around her. She picked up one of the nuts with the words "I love you, Angel". She was very touched. After a moment she saw Blu, who heard her waking up. Blu approached her, kissing her gently on the forehead.

\- Good morning honey, do you like the surprise? - said smiling Blu.

-Blu, this is ... beautiful ... I love you - saying that, she hugged him crying. After a while, the children also woke up, looking at this extremely romantic scene.

\- Good morning, little Angels! he exclaimed to the children.

\- Daddy! cried the chicks.

\- I invite you to the kitchen, I prepared something to eat.

Saying this, the family entered the kitchen, seeing a table that was filled with delicious food. The family ate as much as she could. The food was like heaven. Deprived of any mistakes!

"Love, how did you learn to cook such delicacies? "Asked Jewel when he stopped eating, his portion.

-Ehhh ... I've learned a few things for 15 years. - Blu said timidly.

After a delicious breakfast, the family flew out to play outside, all day long. The day was perfect for fun. The sky was cloudless, neither too hot nor too cold. The wind was practically gone. Sometimes trees from time to time presented their musical talent, which was wonderful. After an hour of fun, four friends came to them: Nico, Pedro, Eduardo and Roberto.

\- Hey, my family! Can you join in the fun? - Nico said.

-Sure! Just, do not get tired as fast as usual, "Blu chuckled.

They decided to play the match. Such for fun, not to win, but to have fun. And it was like that. The fun was ahead! They divided as follows: Jewel, Blu, Roberto for the rest. Children argued that they were unpunished because they were better.

"As you will not believe in yourself, we are certainly better - servant noticed Blu, who said these wise words to Tiago, who was slightly nervous. But the situation calmed down quickly, returning to the game. There were a lot of applications, various acrobatics in the air, in the skin: Even professional footballers, they could have problems to overcome them! They played that way until the fall, when everyone was so much begged to play that they decided to go to a big lake to swim in the water. Also different kinds of pranks, also took place here. Tiago started pouring water on everyone when the rematch was so powerful that he promised no one to blame. They swam dived into the pool, jumped into the water. Blu once jumped so hard that he splashed everyone around! Everyone was happy. But with a slow but sure step the sun was coming down from the horizon.

\- Well, the sun looks like it is very lazy, And wants to make us angry - Blu laughed, feeling like a newborn, despite the small wound on the chest. The Society spread to its homes. The children were very tired, so they ate a little bit at supper and fell into a deep sleep, even though the sun was still a small part of the tree covered with horizon. Blu and Jewel sat before leaving the hollow and looked at the beautiful sunset.

"Joe, I have a question," Blu said quietly.

-Yes ? - Jewel answered.

-Why me? And not Roberto? Do not you prefer him? - Blu said.

-Jewel recalling the event that took place a few days ago, a little shivered and moved away a bit from Blu.

Blu understood what was going on

-Hi! Easy, I will not do anything to you! I swear ... I will never raise my hand, I promise God is my witness! - Blu told Jewel. Jewel felt she was not lying, she leaned close to him, answering.

Blu, maybe you do not have a roberto like Roberto, but you're cute. Your eyes are so cute. Yes, you are a bit clumsy (she giggled), but thanks to that you are even more charming by this. - she said.

Blu was moved by her words.

-You are my only Jewel. He will never leave you, he promises. - Blu said in a sweet tone. They hugged each other, watching the last moments of the sun on the horizon of this charming place. They also decided not to live with the past but to live the moment, the future. They fell asleep in a romantic embrace.

 _ **Our heroes have decided to start the old thread to live a new one. We probably will also end the old thread to live a new one. This is most likely the last chapter of this story. Calmly! I will come back to you! I will tell you that I will come back with a new story that will not be as short as this one! See you soon!**_


End file.
